bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion
Orion is a zealot Malakhim who escaped Purgatory. As a former member of the Heavenly Host, Orion wishes to purge the world of all sin, viewing humanity as sinful and expendable. However, overtime, after being redeemed by Oracle, Orion gave up his quest, was reestablished into the Host of Heaven, and eventually became the guardian angel of Abbigail Mills and Ichabord Crane. Biography Early History Origins As a Malakhim, Orion was one of the great many angels created by God and Aurora over four billion years ago. He proved to be a formidable warrior in both the Turok-Han war and the Rebellion. On Earth The earliest known time that Orion was on Earth was in 79 A.D. There, he caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt, killing the population of Pompeii. He also appeared in Syria in 526 A.D. at the site of the Antioch Earthquake, and in 541 A.D. in Byzantium within weeks of the Justinian Plague. Imprisonment in Purgatory Orion once battled the Headless Horseman at Valley Forge. He was defeated by Death and, upon defeat, Orion was trapped in Purgatory for two hundred years. When Moloch was killed by Jeremy with the Sword of Methuselah, he claims that Purgatory shook, allowing him to escape with several other minor demons. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities As a Malakhim, Orion possesses the common powers and abilities inherited in all angels. *'Malakhim Physiology:' As a Malakhim, Orion is very powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Powers and the Higher Angels. He can be challenged and is rivaled by other Malakhim at their peaks, is exceeded only by the Powers, and surpassed only by the Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings. **[[Possession|'Angelic Possession']]:''' As an angel, Orion requires a vessel while on Earth, but she of course needs the vessel's consent. **Chronokinesis:' Orion is able to slow down time when on Earth. **'Holy White Light:' Orion is able to unleash a powerful white light from the palm of his hand. He once used this power to blast throw a door as well as kill a pack of werewolves. **'Immortality:' Like all angels, Orion does not age, is capable of living forever, and cannot be killed by diseases, toxins, viruses, illnesses, or Earthly conventional weapons. He mentioned that he has existed since before the dinosaurs. ***'Regeneration:' Orion can heal instantly from almost any injury. **'Invisibility:' Orion is able to render himself invisible to humans. **'Smiting:' Orion possesses a smiting ability that can kill humans, monsters, and demons alike. **'Super Reflexes:' Orion possesses great reflexes, able to effortlessly dodge the attacks of demons. **'Super Strength:' As a Malakhim, Orion is stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, ghosts, fairies, reapers, most monsters, most pagans, most demons, and most angels. He was able to stagger Camael. **'Telekinesis:' Orion was able to summon his Halo Chakram into his hand. **'Telepathy:' Orion is able to read the minds of humans. **'Teleportation:' Orion can efficiently teleport anywhere that is not sigil mark protected. **'Wings:' Like all angels, Orion possesses a pair of dark colored bird-like feathered wings that spread out from his shoulders. ***'Flight:' Orion can use his wings to fly. ***'Wing Blades:' When swinging them, Orion's wings can slice humans, monsters, and most demons in half. ***'Wing Shield:' Orion's wings protect him from gun fire and other attacks. Skills and Talents * '''Heavenly Host Training:' As a Malakhim, Orion has received the basics of training an angelic foot soldier of God can achieve. Therefore, he is a talented fighter, enough so to outclass most other Malakhim and even pose a challenge the Powers and the Cherubim. However, Orion can be overpowered by other angels, such as Furiad, Hester, etc. ** Expert Combatant: Being an angel, Orion is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against a demon or an angel. * Multilingual: As an angel, Orion is capable of speaking a variety of languages, including his native language Enochian. Weaknesses Orion has the natural weaknesses inherited in all angels. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Malakhim